Cheerleading! And Michael Jackson, Too
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: More weird Senshi time


One day, Haruka and Michiru were walking along together. They were both headed towards the sports club to race each other in the indoor pool on the thirteenth floor. All of a sudden, an ice cream truck passed by, ringing it's happy song.  
Michiru: Ice pops!  
Haruka: Ice pops!  
They both looked at each other excitedly.  
Haruka & Michiru: Ice pops!  
They high fived and jumped around. Suddenly, to their surprise, Michael Jackson crawled out from under a rock and came over to them.  
Michael Jackson: Sing it, ladies!  
Haruka: Ice pops!  
Michiru: Ice pops!  
Haruka & Michiru: Whoo whoo icy!  
Haruka began dancing Michael Jackson style in the street, side by side with the man himself. Michael grabbed his crotch and pointed into the sky, yelling,  
Michael Jackson: Ow!  
Just then, a little boy rode by on his bycicle. Michael Jackson's eyes lit up, and he ran off after him, disappearing as quickly as he had come. Haruka and Michiru payed no mind and continued their song and dance.  
Haruka: Whoo! Who's so sexy!  
Michiru: Whoo! You're not sexy!  
Haruka stopped dancing.  
Haruka: Hey... That's not nice...  
Michiru smacked Haruka in the head.  
Michiru: No, you idiot, I'm singing!  
Michiru started dancing like Haruka just was. Haruka stood and thought. Suddenly, Setsuna's green minivan came screeching down the street. It skid past them as they looked on cluelessly and it crashed into a telephone pole just a few feet away from Haruka.  
Michiru: Woof woof! Set's herre!

Stars title music and title screen  
Sailor Moon Stars  
Ice Pops! Ghetto Rap! Cheerleading!  
And Michael Jackson, Too!

The driver side door fell off and Setsuna stepped out. She sexily walked away from the vehicle in slow motion, flicking her hair back just as the van exploded behind her. The loud boom seemed not to affect her naughty expression or her sexy strut at all.  
Setsuna: Hey, how be muh fav lezboz?  
Haruka was about to say something, when the fire from the explosion stretched to the left and engulfed her. Michiru and Setsuna watched as the flaming Haruka ran around screaming and waving her arms in the air.  
Setsuna: Does she just not care?  
John: Haha, very funny, Set. No.  
Haruka eventually fell down and the rest of her body burnt. Michiru looked at Setsuna. Setsuna looked at Michiru.  
Michiru: Whoo! Who's so sexy!  
Setsuna: Whoo! We're so sexy!  
Michiru stopped singing.  
Michiru: What the fuck do you mean "we"?  
Setsuna: As in we, together are sexy.  
Michiru: No no no no no no! I am the only sexy one here!  
Setsuna: Tch! Says you!  
Haruka peeled her face off the sidewalk and got up.  
Haruka: Do I sense a competition?  
Haruka shook off the soot and stood next to Michiru, who was glaring at Setsuna coldly. Setsuna returned the glare. Setsuna reached into her pocket and pulled out Minako. Michiru and Haruka gasped.  
Haruka: How the hell!  
Setsuna: Ask not the questions that be not important!  
Michiru: What are ya, some kind of wierdo chinese proverb giver!  
Haruka: Yoda!  
Setsuna and Minako broke out into song and dance.  
Setsuna & Minako: Whoo! Who's not sexy? Whoo! You're not sexy!  
The both pointed at Haruka and Michiru, who's jaws were on the ground.  
Michiru: You... You stole our beat!  
Haruka crossed her arms.  
Haruka: Take it back, ho's.  
She slipped on her shades and tied back her du-rag.  
Haruka: Yo, muh name's Ruka G, y'all git et rite. Ya mess wit me, yo, ya gonna start a fight!  
Michiru sang in the back ground in a very low voice.  
Michiru: Kickin' ass... Takin' names...  
Haruka: I'm gonna fuck you up, so, dude, ya betta SHUT UP!  
Michiru: Y'all watch out... Herre (s)he comes...  
Haruka: Yea!  
Minako went over, randomly waving her hand all over the place, mostly in Haruka and Michiru's faces, saying,  
Minako: Dayam, that song was shit, yo!  
Setsuna: It be true, fuckah.  
Haruka: Yo, did I not just tells y'all ya betta not start nuttin?  
Michiru: She all gon' kick y'alls asses.  
Haruka: Hayl yea, git cuh!  
Ruka G stepped forth. Setsuna and Minako got into fighting poses.  
Minako: Bring it on!  
Suddenly, all four girls ripped off their clothes revealing cheerleader uniforms. Haruka and Michiru had green and gold uniforms, while Setsuna and Minako had Red and White.  
Michiru: Like, you are so totally going down!  
Setsuna: Face it, we're the poo. So take a big whif.  
Haruka scoffed.  
Haruka: Oh yeah, well, like, we'll see, like, soon enough!  
Setsuna, Minako: Brr! It's cold in here! There must be some Tauros in the atmosphere!  
Michiru: Woah! Like, no way!  
Haruka: They like, totally stole out like... Routine!  
Setsuna: This is totally payback, you skanky superficial Bitch!  
Michiru glanced at Haruka. They both nodded. Michiru cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned backward, yelling,  
Michiru: He-ey!  
Haruka: Ho-o!  
Michiru: He-ey!  
Haruka: Ho-o!  
Michiru, Hauka: Brr! It's cold in herre! There must be some Clovahs in the atmosphere! I said, Brr! It's cold in herre! There must be some Clovahs in the atmosphere!  
Minako: Like!  
Setsuna covered Minako's mouth.  
Setsuna: Sure, you talk big, but can you move big?  
Haruka turned to Michiru.  
Haruka: Do you have any gum?  
Michiru: Yes, but like I'd share it with you!  
Minako: Quit yackin' an' let's go!  
The mega mix of routine music blasted in the background. Setsuna lifted Minako over her head and threw her up. Minako twirled in mid air, then landed in a five point pose. Michiru spit her gum into her hand and tossed it at Setsuna's forehead.  
Michiru: Like, take that, Bitch!  
Haruka picked Michiru up by the waist and spun her around, then pinned her to the floor. The music screeched to a stop. Setsuna plucked the gum off of her bangs while she and Minako stood and watched as Haruka ate Michiru out.  
Minako: Um... Hello?  
Setsuna: EEWW! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! THAT'S LIKE... SOOO NASTY!  
Michiru: "You are intitled to have super orgams"  
They all laughed like at the end of Scooby Doo and the fic ended and everyone went back to their un-normal lives.

THE END

Usagi: Wow! Was that REALLY Michael Jackson! I'm surprised he didn't molest any of us hot chicks!  
Haruka: Odango, you weren't in this episode.  
Usagi: Exactally. That's why I didn't learn anything.  
Setsuna: Neither did I and I was IN the episode!  
Minako: Well, like, Usagi-chan NEVER learns anything anyway like, whether or not she's in one.  
Usagi: Which brings up another question! Just why exactally WASN'T I in this episode! I'm the STAR!  
Michiru: Because I'm so pretty and you'd clash with my beauty.  
Setsuna: Excuse me, I believe we already decided that I'M the prettiest.  
Haruka: Michiru is a hot mammajamma! Or in other words... Beautyful!  
Usagi: Yes, she's beautiful... Beautifuller than Ami-chan.  
Minako: Like, ANYONE can be better looking than Ami-chan.  
Usagi: I know, but she's beautifuller!  
Setsuna: Please don't make up words. Everytime you make up a word an angel loses his wings and plummets to a fiery death like the Explorer shuttle.  
Michiru: I agree with Haruka. I am hot!  
Minako: No, no, no. I disagree.  
Setsuna: So do I!  
(All four girls argue behind Usagi as she ends the show)  
Usagi: Well, I still think I'm the hottest. Sailor Moon says!


End file.
